ABCs: Q is For
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

A/N: Sorry it's late, but my personal life got in the way of my writing. Hope you guys enjoy this. It's a bit lengthy, but that's because I was trying to make it work.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Q is for qanun (also spelled kanun)

–

Power suits, high heels, pursed lips, and note taking isn't all there is to Captain Sharon Raydor, but not many people are privileged enough to know that. Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson is glad to be one of the few people who have received the opportunity to take a glimpse into the other side of Sharon's life. Behind the rules and order, there is a woman who likes to let go and become free. Free she always becomes with Brenda. They've spent their Fridays getting to know each other, going out to different places, just growing a friendship and much more between them. Brenda's getting to know the woman Sharon, not the Captain that Sharon usually uses to hide behind. Brenda's starting to realize how much she actually does like both women, especially the one that lets her hair down after her first drink.

Floral skirts, kitten heels, pouting, and chocolate eating isn't all there is to Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson, but Sharon didn't know that before. Captain Sharon Raydor is glad to finally be able to experience a piece of Brenda's life that she hadn't known existed before. Behind her rule breaking, quips and childish tendencies, there is a woman whose heart is big and warm. Sharon's always getting the chance to see that now. Friday nights have been spent out and about, in each other's home and sometimes at the office. Sharon's getting to know the woman beneath the Chief, the woman that she never knew existed. Sharon realizes that she's easily fallen for both the woman she once was annoyed by, and the woman she's still getting to know.

It's another Friday night, this one is one where Sharon gets to pick the place they go. Sharon wasn't sure where she wanted to take Brenda. There were many options, so many things she wanted to show Brenda about herself, herself and life in general. She decided that they would go to this Middle Eastern place she once came to with her children. Sharon enjoys experiencing different things from different cultures, and this is one place she enjoyed and always said she would go back to. The live entertainment, the dancing, the drinks, and the food were all great. She and her kids spent hours here, dancing and enjoying their time home from college. It's been about four years, but Sharon's sure it will be just as much fun. Perhaps this will be more fun.

Brenda's excited. As she sits down on red upholstered chair she smiles at the woman across from her. The restaurant is full of deep reds and golds, the room itself is like a work of art, something else Brenda has found out Sharon's interested in. The lighting is low over the tables, the glow creating shadows everywhere. There's a stage in the far corner, a small, makeshift stage with two guys playing music. Brenda looks back to Sharon, who is watching her. Brenda blushes slightly, realizing that she must look like a complete outsider, taking in something for the first time – but that's exactly what she is.

"So?" Sharon drags it out slowly, looking at Brenda expectantly. "What do you think so far?"

Brenda gives the place a once over again. "I like it so far. I've never been to a- What did you say they are? Middle Eastern?" Sharon nods. "Should be fun." Sharon sends Brenda a quick smile before looking down at her menu. Brenda follows suit, picking up her own menu. "They sure are fond of their lamb here," Brenda says aloud after a moment of scanning the menu.

"Have you never eaten Middle Eastern food?" Sharon asks, not looking up at the woman.

"'Course I have. I just don't think I've seen the word lamb so many times at once."

"You don't have to have lamb, Brenda. They have," she looks through the menu, "chicken and fish as well."

"What are you gettin'?" Brenda puts her opened menu down on the table, her finger running against the edge of the hard menu as she waits for Sharon's reply.

"I'm thinking either the kafta or the kibbie," Sharon tells her, still scanning her menu. "I had the kibbie last time I was here, so I know it's good, but I think I might try something new."

Brenda looks at her menu, scrunches up her nose and then decides she's also going to try something new. "I'll get whichever you chose not to get," Brenda says, turning to the back of the menu, looking at the drinks. "What's Kahlua?"

Sharon looks at Brenda's menu, where the woman is pointing at a word that she pronounced incorrectly. "Kahlua is Mexican coffee-flavored rum liquer. You'd probably like it," she tells her, reading the rest of the things in the drink. "Irish cream and arak," she reads. "I'm not sure what arak is, but the drink sounds good."

Fifteen minutes later and they are both given their food. Sharon picked the kibbie again, which comes with salad on the side. Brenda ordered the kafta, which comes with rice on the side. Brenda, though ordering the drink she thought she wanted, ended up switching it for Sharon's Mojito. They had a no wine rule when trying things Sharon liked. Sharon loves her wine just as much as Brenda (well, maybe not as much), but Sharon used her Fridays to introduce Brenda to new things. So there was never any wine drinking on the Fridays that Sharon was in control of, and on the ones Brenda picked what they did, wine was all they ever found themselves drinking. It was a nice balance.

Sharon chews the food in her mouth as she watches Brenda. Brenda's picking at her food, pushing things around, but she hasn't eaten any of it yet. Sharon smiles, finding it adorable how a woman who took her out to eat at place that served both alligator meat and tongue, which Sharon thought was horrific, could possibly pick around a plate of lamb like it was the last thing on Earth she wanted to try. Sharon takes a sip of her cloudy, but translucent drink and then clears her throat, making the smaller woman look up at her. Sharon, though smiling, gives her the same look she would give her kids when they misbehaved out in public. Brenda, unlike her kids, at least has enough sense to stop what she's doing, putting her fork against the plate and leaning back in the seat.

"I told you that you didn't have to get lamb," Sharon reminds her, a slight smirk in place.

"I want to try it, it's just that-" Brenda tilts her head, looking at the plate of food with trepidation in her brown eyes.

"It's not going to bite you," Sharon teases. Brenda looks up, rolls her eyes and then picks up her fork, immediately putting it back down. "Do you want to order something else?"

"No," Brenda answers quickly and surely. "I'm gonna eat it," she tells her, but doesn't make a move to do so.

"What are you waiting for then? You need me to feed it to you?" Sharon says in a teasing voice.

Brenda fights back another blush and picks up her fork. She cuts a small piece of the meat, looks at it and then pops it into her mouth, chewing it. It's not bad, she decides as she swallows it. "It tastes different," she says out loud.

"Different," Sharon echos. "Different from what?" Brenda shrugs, not knowing how to describe it. "Do you at least like it?"

"It's okay," Brenda responds, going for the rice instead of the meat. "How's your food?"

"Quite good," Sharon responds as someone new comes up on the stage. She turns to the stage, sees the man taking his seat and then turns to Brenda. "When I came here last time the entertainment was much better."

"Maybe this guy will be better then the last two," she offers, reaching for her drink. Sharon makes a humming sound in the back of her throat, finishing her first drink. Brenda drinks most of what is left in hers as well. "What is that he's playin'?"

Sharon turns her head again. "It's a qanun," she answers, looking as the man plucks the instrument on his lap.

"And people dance to it?" Brenda asks, watching a few people move to the small area that people have been moving to and from every now and then. "How? It doesn't seem like music someone would want to dance to."

Sharon turns back to Brenda. "You can dance to any music. You just have to let the music tell you how to move to it." Sharon gets the attention of their waitress, who gets her another drink and Brenda one as well. When the woman's gone, Sharon drinks some of her drink and then looks up at Brenda. "Do you dance?"

"To music like this? No. I do dance, though." Brenda's still picking around the meat, but every now and then she eats some of it with the rice. "What about you? You haven't taken me out dancin', so I don't know."

"Dancing is something I've always enjoyed," she tells her, her head slightly tilted as she looks at Brenda like she's trying to figure something out. "After you finish eating – or whatever it you call yourself doing – would you like to?"

"And make a fool of myself?" Brenda shakes her head, reaching for her drink. "I couldn't."

"Then we obviously haven't had enough to drink yet," she says, bringing her own drink to her lips.

Brenda smiles, shaking her head, but still she takes a rather large swallow of her drink. "Well, Captain, another one of those and you could get me to do just about anythin' you wanted," Brenda purrs.

Sharon licks her lips. "Anything?"Sharon purrs back.

Brenda smiles a mischievous smile, her face flushing. "Well..." She raises a suggestive eyebrow and finishes her drink.

Sharon can't help it when she laughs. Brenda, like herself, was always more free when she was drinking. They'd had many nights of just drinking and flirting with each other, but it never happened when they were sober. Sharon always takes advantage of the moments like this, letting them happen, but not pushing beyond them. Sharon finishes most of her food and half of another drink. Brenda eats the rest of her rice and half of the lamb, along with another Mojito. The guy playing the music on the qanun has been joined by a few other people, giving the music a more upbeat feel to it. More people are dancing now on the small area that was made for such things to happen. Sharon and Brenda join them, standing more towards the wall, not to draw attention to them.

"Okay," Brenda says, looking at Sharon and then at the other people around them. She feels out of place, but she's been in situations where she's felt out a place often, and she's never let it really bother her. "So," Brenda drags out.

Sharon listens to the music for a second. The sound of the qanun has always appealed to her. She has a lot of music that focuses on the sound it makes, but the music surrounding it isn't what's usually played around the sound of a qanun. She easily finds her body moving to the music, though, letting the music move through her. Brenda, who's probably had too much to drink, easily follows, but Sharon can tell she's unsure of herself. Sharon smiles, watching the southern woman, who most likely has no background in dancing, especially to music from the Middle East.

"You look like you're concentrating very hard on something so simple," Sharon tells Brenda.

Brenda pouts for a moment, trying to loosen up. "I told you, I would end up making a fool of myself."

Sharon dances as she walks around to stand behind Brenda, taking the blonde's hands into her own. "Let the music move through you," she says into her ear, moving the blonde's arms with her own. She can feel Brenda moving her arms as well and she slowly releases her hands, letting her do it on her own. Brenda almost stops, but Sharon puts one hand back. "Don't stop," she tells her and Brenda nods. Sharon puts her hands on Brenda's hips and the woman tenses. "Relax," she whispers. "I'm only showing you how to move your hips."

"I know how to move my hips, Sharon," she says, very much sure of it, but she doesn't make a move to do it.

"Let me see what you got then," Sharon purrs in her ear, moving away.

Brenda can feel heat spreading through her body and she focuses mainly on the beat of the qanun, which is what's making the beat that's controlling the rest of the music. She turns to Sharon, who is dancing like this is the music she grew up listening to and this was the most natural thing to her. Sharon's eyes are down on her hips and Brenda feels a new rush of heat wash over her body as Sharon's eyes slowly move up to meet hers. Brenda looks away, letting her hips move to the music, knowing she looks ridiculous, but she doesn't stop. The guy plucking the qanun starts going faster, the music picking up and Brenda's not sure how, but she keeps up with it.

"You're getting the hang of it," Sharon notes happily.

Brenda smirks. "I told you I knew how to move my hips. It's the rest of this that's complicated." Brenda turns back to her. "My arms feel weird," she complains.

"Listen to the qanun, let it move through you," she tells her, but she can see Brenda doesn't really understand what it means. Sharon comes closer to her again, turning her around and then taking her arms again. "Like this," she tells her, their arms moving out to the sides of them, bending with the music, coming up into the air every now and then. "You feel it?"

Brenda turns her head to look at the other woman. "Feel what?"

"The music," she replies, her voice soft.

Brenda looks into Sharon's eyes and falls out of step with the music, nearly falling over all together, but Sharon grabs around of her stomach, catching her. Brenda laughs, turning around. "I think the alcohol is startin' to really get to my head now," she tells her.

"You sure it's the alcohol? Maybe you're just a terrible dancer," Sharon suggests with a smirk.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that because I know you're not serious. You wanna take me home now? Or are we ending the night here?"

Sharon doesn't answer with words, but she doesn't have to because they always end up at one of their houses on Friday nights. Since they got close enough, which surprisingly only took about three of their outings, they have been staying at each other's home after going out. Sharon calls for a cab and then handles the check. Another five minutes or so and they're in the back of the cab, on their way to Sharon's house, their cars staying there because Sharon knows that she's had too much alcohol to drive. Brenda's hand keeps ending up on Sharon's thigh, a little higher each time she puts it there. Sharon's trying not to notice because it's all fun and games when they're flirting, but Sharon knows she has feelings for the blonde, and having her touching her like this is more than just flirting. She thinks that she should have stopped Brenda at two drinks instead of letting her drink the third, but her body tells her to just let her do it.

The walk from the cab involves a little stumbling on the blonde's part. Sharon puts her arm around the smaller woman, laughing at her because Brenda's drunk and Brenda doesn't usually let herself get drunk, just a little tipsy. Sharon unlocks the door and they go in, the blonde immediately getting out of her shoes, leaving one by the door and the other three feet away. Sharon bends down and moves Brenda's shoes like she always has to do, putting them by the door and then takes hers off as well. Brenda's in the living room, looking through Sharon's CD collection – which is a legit collection, music from all over the world. Sharon goes into the kitchen and gets a bottle of wine and two glasses, knowing neither of them really need more alcohol, but she has nowhere to be in the morning if the men and women of the LAPD behave themselves.

Sharon puts the items on the coffee table and then walks over to Brenda, her bare feet on the soft carpet. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothin' in particular," Brenda answers, flipping through the CDs.

"Did you like the music from earlier?" Sharon asks, moving closer, looking over Brenda's shoulder.

Brenda's breath hitches when she feels Sharon almost touching her back. She fights the urge to move back into her body, focusing instead on what she's doing. "I did," she responds simply because that's all she can think to say.

Sharon hums, picking up the CD she was looking for. "Here, put this one on." Brenda takes the CD, steeping away from Sharon as she looks at it, trying to figure out what it is. "I saw him perform once before. Abdullah Chhadeh was the first person I heard play a qanun and it was very beautiful. The first song up there is what he was playing," she tells her as she sits down on the sofa, taking her blazer off, leaving her in the gray dress.

Brenda pops the CD in and then presses play, moving over to the sofa and sitting beside Sharon. The music starts, much slower than what was at the restaurant. "I thought we weren't allowed to have wine this Friday."

"Well, you tried a lot of new things today, so I guess we can break a rule tonight."

Brenda makes a small noise of agreement in her throat. "That's all it takes for me to get you to break a rule? Try a few new things and then I get what I want."

"If wine is what you want, then yes." Sharon pours the wine as she goes on. "Other things, well, you'll have to work harder to get them."

Brenda takes her offered wine, moving over so that she's almost touching Sharon. "I don't mind a little hard work," she says to Sharon, smiling widely as her eyes twinkle with mirth when she sees the smirk Sharon gives her as a response. She sips some of the Chardonnay, wishing it was Merlot, but it's not like she really should be drinking wine at all, so it's okay. The music gets a little louder, the plucking of the man's fingers getting faster and Sharon relaxes back into her seat.

"So what other rules are you interested in breaking?" Sharon finally asks, a smoldering look in her eyes as she peers over her glasses.

Brenda takes another sip of the wine and then puts it down, knowing that the way her head is spinning will only get worse if she keeps drinking. "I'm willin' to break all the rules I possibly can. You know how good I am at it."

Sharon laughs softly. "My little rule breaker," she says, eyebrow raised as she cocks her head slightly, licking her upper lick.

"Now I'm yours, Captain?" Sharon only nods, drinking more of her wine. "So what rule does your little rule breaker get to break tonight?"

"Mmm," Sharon hums, looking at the blonde. "Whichever rule she wants. She just has to work for it like I said."

Brenda's not sure if Sharon's serious, but Brenda can think of a million and one rules she wants to break right now, all of them having something to do with Sharon. Brenda licks her lips, looking into Sharon's green eyes. "What do I have to do?" Brenda asks, the sound of the qanun playing the furthest thing from her.

"It's not that easy," Sharon tells her, finishing the wine in her glass. "I can't tell you what you have to do. It has to come naturally." She puts the wine glass down.

Brenda gets her wine glass, deciding that maybe she really didn't have enough wine. Brenda drinks all the wine in her glass, not regretting a single drop, but knowing she will in the morning. She puts the glass back, turning towards Sharon, looking at her for a moment, trying to figure out if Sharon and her are on the same page about what it is that she wants to do. She can't read her, though. She's sure that it's because of the alcohol because lately she's been able to read the Captain. She props one arm on the back of the sofa, her head resting on it, her eyes all over Sharon's body, both because she's finding it hard to focus and because she likes what she sees. She licks her lips, letting out a slow breath.

Sharon blushes slightly under Brenda's eyes, feeling them lingering on certain parts of her body longer than others. She's heating everywhere, not even needing to feel Brenda's touch to know what it would feel like to have her hands over the same places her eyes are. Sharon slowly uncrosses her legs and crosses them back, feeling Brenda's eyes following her legs. The only sounds she can hear is her heart racing, Brenda's breath as it passes her lips, and the sound of a qanun expertly being played. The sound of the rest of the world has vanished, nothing else seeming real beside what is right beside her.

"You know, you have really pretty hair," Brenda finally says, though her eyes haven't even made it up that far.

"Thank you," Sharon says awkwardly.

"And legs," she says. "They seem so long. So long," she slurs.

Sharon laughs softly. "If you didn't think you were drunk before, then you should now," Sharon tells her, still not looking at her.

"I'm not drunk," she half-says, half-giggles. "I'm just bein' honest. I've always thought your legs were great. So long," she says again. Sharon laughs again, this time looking up at her. Brenda smiles at her. "And your eyes," she whispers. "They're beautiful," she continues in a whisper. Sharon blushes, but doesn't look away or say anything. "The way you blush," Brenda looks away for a moment, her eyes not agreeing with her when she tells them to focus on Sharon. "Never did I expect to see you blush, but you do it so often." Brenda licks her lips, her eyes meeting Sharon's again. "It's beautiful," she says like it's a secret that only Sharon can know. She leans closer, which makes Sharon's eyes get a little wider. "I don't bite."

"Too bad," Sharon responds, but her heart is beating rapidly, and she's not sure if Brenda's going to kiss her and it's driving her insane not knowing.

Brenda laughs. No, she giggles, drunkenly. "Well, if that's what you want me to do, then I can bite." Sharon doesn't say anything. "Is that what you want me to do?"

"Is that what you want to do?" Sharon asks, not able to be the first one to admit anything.

Brenda shakes her head. "I want to..." Brenda licks her lips again, finding them going dry easily. "I want to be gentle with you," she whispers. "I want to kiss you and let my fingers trace the outline of your body." She sees Sharon's cheeks start to get redder and she smiles to herself. Sharon doesn't say anything, so she goes on. "I want to feel your skin against mine, feel your heart racing against mine." Brenda closes her eyes, mostly because the alcohol is making her head start to spin again, but also because she's about to tell her something she's sure she's only able to say because of the alcohol she's consumed. "I want to make love to you," she whispers.

Sharon's heart skips at least two beats and she fights the urge to whip her head around with shock. "You want to make love to me?"

Brenda smiles widely. "Mhm. I've been wanting to tell you that I lov-"

Sharon interrupts her with a kiss. Brenda's eyes fly open, not expecting the kiss, but then they close back quickly. Sharon's lips are soft and wet on her own. Brenda sighs into the kiss, unable to do anything other than let Sharon kiss her until she can barely breathe. But if this were to be her last breath she wouldn't mind. Sharon pulls back, looking at her and Brenda's trying to read Sharon's eyes again, but she can't. Sharon looks away from her and Brenda's confused because Sharon's the one that kissed her.

"You're drunk," Sharon finally says. "You shouldn't say everything you're thinking when you're drunk."

Brenda smiles. "I'm only a little drunk," she says sweetly, but Sharon turns and glares at her. "Sharon, the alcohol is only makin' it easier to say it to you. It's not makin' me feel stuff I'm not already feelin'." Brenda sighs, reaching out for Sharon's hand. "You know it's true."

"That you love me?" Sharon asks, turning to Brenda. Brenda smiles widely, nodding. "I don't date co-workers," is the only response she can say.

Brenda sits up, moving her lips to Sharon's. "Well, it's a good thing I'm your little rule breaker then, huh?"

Sharon closes her eyes, moving forward, letting her lips meet Brenda's. It's electric, but slow. Brenda pushes her back against the sofa and they fall together awkwardly, but neither of them care enough to move. Brenda's making soft noises as she deepens the kiss, her tongue slipping into Sharon's mouth, teasing her tongue. Sharon moans appreciatively, her hand going up to the blonde's head, weaving through her hair. Sharon can feel Brenda's hand on her thigh, trying to slide up her thigh, under her dress and she breaks the kiss, trying to pull away. Brenda looks at her with confused, lustful eyes.

"What?"

"Are you sure? Do you think we should wait until you're sober so you know you really want this?"

Brenda lets out a shallow breath, sitting up. "I'm startin' to think it's you that doesn't want to do this." Brenda moves her hair from her neck, feeling the heat spread across her body. "If you don't wanna sleep with me, Sharon, then just say it. You don't have to use the alcohol as an excuse."

Sharon stands up and then takes Brenda's hand. "I want to do this," she assures her. "In a bed would be nice," she says when Brenda looks down at their hands. Brenda smiles, nodding and then Sharon leads her to the bedroom.

Sharon doesn't turn on the light, but Brenda doesn't say anything about it. She doesn't want to push Sharon into anything she doesn't want, and she also wants her to be comfortable. She allows the woman to seat her on the bed. Sharon smiles at her, a slow, but beautiful smile that reaches her eyes, making them crinkle. Brenda returns the smile and slides her hand over Sharon's midsection. Sharon looks down at her hand and Brenda lets it move to the woman's hip and then up her side, going to the zipper there. Sharon lifts her arm, allowing her to pull the zipper down, exposing her skin slowly. Brenda's fingers are shaking as she does this, her eyes going from Sharon's face to the zipper that she's pulling slowly. Finally, she's finished and she lets out a sigh.

Brenda goes to stand, but Sharon puts her hand on her shoulder. "I can do it," she tells her, taking the dress off, letting it slide down her body. She shivers slightly, the cool air in her room falling against her skin. In the very far distant she can hear the sound of the music in the living room, but it's the last thing on her mind.

"You're so beautiful," Brenda whispers, leaning forward and kissing Sharon's stomach. "So beautiful," she whispers again, looking up at Sharon as she kisses again.

Sharon bites her lip, watching as Brenda moves her mouth down to her hipbone. Brenda's lips are soft and only brush the skin, making her shiver with the delicate touch. She brings one of her hands to Brenda's head, her fingers running through the curly blonde hair. Brenda smiles against her skin, kisses going further. Sharon lets out a soft breath when she feels Brenda's teeth lightly scrape the place where her panties begin. She has to close her eyes, unable to look at Brenda as she slides her hands up her thighs, her intention clear. Sharon feels Brenda's fingers hooking into the waistband, pulling lightly until she feels the thin material sliding down her thighs. She opens her legs, letting them fall on the floor with her dress. Before she even has a chance to say anything, Brenda has her bra unclasped and is pulling it off her. Sharon shivers, opening her eyes, feeling completely exposed, standing naked in her bedroom while Brenda's still fully dressed.

"Wow," Brenda whispers, most likely not meaning for Sharon to hear. She pulls Sharon towards her and the woman comes, the two of them falling back against the bed. Brenda rolls them over so she's on top, looking down at Sharon, who's looking at her with a questioning look. "You're so very beautiful," Brenda whispers with awe. She leans down and kisses her, soft and quick, but it makes her head swim more that it already was.

"You're wearing far too many clothes," Sharon whispers. Brenda smiles, straddling her. Brenda pulls off her cardigan sweater and then her shirt as Sharon unbuttons and unzips her pants. "You're gonna have to get up for this," she says.

Brenda rolls over onto her back and then pulls off her pants and panties at the same time. Brenda removes her own bra and then rolls back over, lying flat against Sharon's body. Brenda's heart and Sharon's heart race against each other as Brenda lowers her head down, kissing Sharon's lips slowly. The two of them kiss slowly, leisurely, as if time has stopped for them. Brenda lets out a sharp gasp when she feels Sharon's thigh pushing against her heated center, lifting slightly. A new rush of heat floods her body and she kisses Sharon harder, her lips more demanding. Sharon moans into her mouth, and Brenda thinks she must enjoy it because she can feel Sharon's thigh pushing harder, slightly rocking against her.

When Brenda pulls away from the kiss, Sharon sucks in all the air she can, not opening her eyes. She doesn't know what feels better right now – the feeling of Brenda's liquid heat against her, the way Brenda's lips and tongue felt against her own, or the delicious way Brenda's breasts are pressed against hers. She takes the time to savor it all, allowing her body to absorb it all. She opens her eyes and look in Brenda's. Brenda smiles at her, a curtain of blonde hair falling over the side of her shoulder, blocking Sharon's view from whatever is to the left of them. Sharon tenderly brings a hand to Brenda's face, looking into deep eyes as she gently caresses her cheek. She can feel the pounding of a heart, but she doesn't know if it's hers or Brenda's, but it's most likely the both of them, creating a beautiful sound that soon will be able to completely block out the sound of the qanun playing in the living room.

"I've never done this," Brenda whispers.

"Neither have I," Sharon tells her, her hand sliding down Brenda's back, fingertips brushing her spine.

Brenda leans her head down and kisses Sharon's cheek. "I'm sure we can figure this out." She kisses over her jaw and Sharon turns her head. "I mean, it can't be that complicated." Sharon nods and Brenda kisses below her ear. "All we gotta do is let our bodies tell us what to do," she whispers against her ear. "Just like dancin'."

"Let's just hope you're better at this than you are at dancing," Sharon responds.

Brenda smiles, sucking Sharon's ear into her mouth. Sharon moans softly, a noise that fills the blonde's ear and makes her suck just a little harder. Sharon moans again and Brenda smirks, pulling away. "Good enough for you?"

Sharon turns her head and captures Brenda's lips in a soft kiss. Brenda hums into her mouth and Sharon rolls them over. Sharon rests with her forearms on either side of the blonde's body and deepens the kiss. Sharon lets her tongue lick the sensitive parts of Brenda's mouth, teasing the roof, caressing the inside of her cheeks, running her tongue against her teeth. Brenda's mouth tastes like a mixture of alcohols and something sweeter. Sharon enjoys the taste. It's making her kiss her hard, wanting as much of the delicious flavor as she can get. Brenda's hands are caressing the sides of her body as she kisses her, making her moan into the blonde's mouth. It feels amazing to finally have Brenda beneath her, kissing her and touching her. She's spent nights in this bed alone wishing for something like this to happen.

Sharon moves her kisses from Brenda's mouth, down her chin and to her neck, letting her lips softly slide across alabaster skin. Brenda tilts her head back, her neck expanding and Sharon takes her time to let her mouth explore it, finding out what spots are more sensitive than others. When she sucks over the hollow of her neck, hard and slightly with her teeth, Brenda groans deeply, her hand going to Sharon's hair, weaving through it. When Sharon licks from the base of her neck to the top, Brenda lets out these soft moans that sound like gasps. When Sharon glides her lips across her skin, Brenda all but screams out, the sensation soft, but doing more to her body than she's felt in a long time.

"Your skin tastes so good," Sharon murmurs against her neck. "I could do this all night."

Brenda smiles, pulling Sharon slightly by her hair so she can see her. Sharon's eyes meet hers, the green in them appearing darker in the room. Brenda doesn't say anything to her, only looking into her eyes, letting them say all she's feeling. Sharon stares into her eyes for a moment, and then she smiles at her, going back to her body. She kisses further down, kissing across her chest, over her heart, letting her lips linger there, a silent promise being made. Even through the cloudiness of her mind Brenda understands it. Sharon's lips continue until they reach one of her breasts. Brenda arches up immediately, her eyes watching Sharon as the woman slowly lets her tongue roll over her breast. It's hot and wet, slow and teasing. She slowly drags her tongue to a hard nipple, circling it as she looks into Brenda's eyes. Brenda, with her mouth open slightly, watches her, soft moans escaping often.

Sharon wraps her lips around the hard peak, rolling her lips over it. "Mmm," Brenda moans softly, closing her eyes. Sharon sucks on her nipple lightly, making her want more, but she's not going to rush her. She knows Sharon's going to give her what her body needs. There was something about the way she looked at her earlier that told her that Sharon knew exactly what her body needed and she was determined to give it to her. And she does, her lips sucking harder, teeth slightly scraping over her nipple. "Ooh," Brenda croons.

Sharon hums against her, sucking as her other hand slides to the neglected breast, toying with the nipple. She rolls it between two fingers, twisting and pulling. Brenda's moans get louder and against her she can feel Brenda's hips moving towards her, her wetness on her. Sharon moans, knowing how much she's turning Brenda on is making her own body heat deliciously. She soon switches to the other breast, licking it, feeling the heat from it being twisted. She cools it, soft licks and light kisses, treating it with care. Brenda's writhing and moaning, her body seeking more and Sharon can no longer deny her. She starts kissing down her body, Brenda's midsection arching and Sharon slides her hands under her, holding her up as she kisses over her tightly muscled stomach. She slides down her body, her lips going to Brenda's pelvic bone, kissing over smooth skin.

"Sharon," Brenda whispers through heavy breaths.

"Hm?" Sharon continues kissing down, Brenda's wetness on her lips, her strong musky smell in her nose.

Brenda squeezes her eyes tightly, her body arching further. "I've never-" Brenda lets out a sharp gasp when she feels Sharon's tongue slipping between her folds. "No, no, no," she protests, sliding her hand over her center.

Sharon sits up, confused. "What's wrong?"

Brenda blushes in the dark room. "I've never had someone do that to me before," she admits. "Can't you just use your fingers?"

Sharon leans back down, kissing Brenda's thighs. Brenda moans softly and moves her hand. Sharon looks up at Brenda as she leaves one more lingering kiss on Brenda's thigh. "You've never wanted anyone to do it before?" Sharon asks, curious.

"Well, it seems odd."

Sharon smiles, running her finger through Brenda's wetness. "It's enjoyable," she whispers, her finger teasing Brenda's entrance. "You can stop me if you don't like it, but I would like it if you'd let me." Sharon's finger is almost inside her, swirling at her opening.

Brenda's hips buck as she bites her lip. She nods her head and looks away. Forty-seven years and she's never had someone want to do this to her. She knows some women say that it feels good, but it seems weird that anyone would want their mouth on such a private part of her body. All thoughts of awkwardness fly out of the window when she feels that tongue licking her folds. She gasps again, arching into the touch. Sharon's finger finally pushes into her, moving slowly as her tongue laps up her wetness. Brenda feels like she can barely breathe as she allows Sharon's tongue to lick and glide up and down her center. Sharon's tongue is putting pressure on spots that she didn't even know would give her such amazing pleasure. Sharon's finger curves up, penetrating her as her tongue gets closer and closer to her clit.

"Does it feel good?" Sharon asks in a husky whisper, her tongue coming closer and closer to the enlarged nub.

"Yes," she whispers back, breathy and hot. "Really good," she tells her, her hand on her own breast, squeezing it.

Sharon moves her finger a little faster. Brenda's spongy walls contract around her, wet and warm. Sharon enjoys being inside Brenda, her finger moving back and forth, creating a steady rhythm. She brings her tongue close to Brenda's pulsating clit and then slowly licks over the tip. Brenda croons, arching again. Sharon holds her thigh against her, her fingertips pushing into sensitive flesh. She licks again, slow and only at the tip. Brenda responds with a sharp gasp, her free hand moving to the hand on her thigh, seeking something to hold on to. Sharon lets go of her thigh and takes Brenda's hand into her own and slowly sucks the nub between her lips. Brenda moans, squeezing her hand tightly. Sharon hums against the nub, keeping her steady rhythm with the finger inside her wetness.

"Ahhh," Brenda sighs, licking her lips as her hips start to slowly rock. Sharon's mouth on her clit feels hot and wet. Brenda can feel her body heating everywhere, all the blood in her body flowing rapidly, heading to the hot spot between her legs. Before she has time to let out the moan in her throat, Sharon adds another finger and a loud gasp comes out. She squeezes Sharon's hand, relaxing her walls so she accepts the added finger. Sharon feels great inside her, filling her in a way she hasn't been filled in nearly half a year.

Sharon scissors her fingers inside her, the pads of her fingers teasing sensitive flesh. Sharon's moaning along with Brenda, alternating between sucking and licking her clit. She gets lost in the taste of Brenda, the feel of her, and the realization of what she's doing. She can hear the soft moans Brenda's making as she licks slowly over the nub, the sharp gasps when her fingers start moving faster, the needy groans when she pulls away, and her favorite, the mewling sound she's making as she gets closer and closer to her climax. She keeps up with her sucks, sucking a little harder. She moves her fingers with more force, rocking and pushing, loud suction noises and Brenda's moans filling her ears.

"Mmmmm. Lick, lick, lick, lick. Oh, Sharon. Please don't stop that." She's screaming into the dark room, Sharon's tongue's pressure on her clit making her go crazy in the best way. She's following a wave of pleasure with this woman, letting her drive her to an unknown place, but she trusts that Sharon will take care of everything. "Oh. My. Sharon."

Sharon smirks, pushing her fingers in harder, licking quickly. Brenda's walls are squeezing against her fingers, her walls tightening and she can feel Brenda moving closer and closer with each second that passes by. She looks up and Brenda's looking at her, brown eyes large and glassy, the slight light from the hallway slipping into the room and hitting Brenda's face. Sharon keeps her eyes on Brenda's as she sucks her clit into her mouth, rolling her tongue over it, making Brenda's eyelids flutter. Sharon hums against her again, vibrations passing through her body, making her quiver.

Even further away than before, Brenda can hear the sound of the qanun playing, the music getting louder and faster as her own moans come out louder and faster. "Shar," she moans. "Mmmm. I'm- Mmmmm." She can't find the words to say what she wants, but she doesn't need to because she knows Sharon knows already. Sharon's teeth scrape over her clit and within seconds she's coming, white light blinding her. Right before she moans she can hear the sound of the qanun song reaching its climax, both it and her reaching its height simultaneously.

Sharon gives Brenda all she can possibly handle, not wanting to over stimulate the woman. She kisses her way up Brenda's tired, sweaty body, draping hers over hers, kissing all over her. Brenda's panting, her eyes shut, a small smile slowly growing, soon turning into a grin. Sharon smiles, leaning over and kissing her lips softly. Brenda kisses her back, a small sound coming from her mouth and going to Sharon's. Brenda tries to roll them over, but Sharon puts her weight down on her, stopping her.

Sharon pulls away from the kiss, pecking her lips. Brenda pouts, sliding her hand down Sharon's naked body. Sharon lets out a shaky breath, but stops her. "Sharon," she whines.

Sharon looks at the clock. "It's late and I'm tired," she whispers, not wanting this to stop, but she really is sleepy.

"It's hardly fair," she says.

Sharon smiles, pecking her lips one last time before rolling over. "We'll have time tomorrow."

Brenda smiles widely and tiredly. "And the day after that?" Sharon nods, covering her mouth as she lets out a tired yawn. "Well, then I guess we should get to sleep so that it can be tomorrow."

Sharon lets out a tired laugh and gets the cover to put over them. Brenda moves closer to her and Sharon turns to Brenda. "I don't cuddle," she whispers.

Brenda smiles again, cuddling up to Sharon's body. "It's a good thing I'm your little rule breaker then," she responds, using similar words from earlier, pressing her lips to Sharon's body.

Sharon smiles, wrapping her arms around the lithe body, sighing. "I guess so," she responds. Brenda soon falls asleep and Sharon kisses Brenda softly. "I love you, too," she whispers, knowing she'll soon be able to hear Brenda actually say it and allow herself to say it as well.

Soon the only sound is the sound of their even breaths and the qanun playing.

The end.

You said if I was up for the challenge, then go with option 'a'. So, instead, I went with all three options and blended them and came up with this. They did everything I had in mind for all three options. (You said you inspire no one, but you inspire me each day to keep going, especially when I want to give up on these stories. Thanks so very much for that :) )

I won't be uploading Tuesday because I've decided to give myself my birthday off and I most likely won't be uploading Friday because I'll be busy all day. Maybe I'll try to get 'R' uploaded on another day during the week.


End file.
